We meet again
by atlagirl1234
Summary: (Pairing; ZukoxSong) Song gets a surprise visit at work which clears up a few of the questions she had been pondering over the past few months about Lee.


Song's fingers swift yet soft, wrapped the bandage around the man's founded arm. Soldiers were finally returning home, the war had ended,and Firelord Ozai had fallen, a new one had taken his place, rumors had said it was the Firelord's son, The Banished Prince. But as expected, not all the Soldiers returned, and those who did, they weren't exactly in good condition.

The hospital which was found in the small Village outside of Ba Sing Se hadn't ever been as busy as this. Their new found schedule had risen problems they hadn't expected to ever face, such as running out of beds and out of certain herbs and medicines, It was a mess to say the least.

Song tied the bandage and finished, on to her next patient. She stepped out to retrieve someone who was waiting, or at least check the needs of a few others. As she stepped out of the doorway her eyes locked on a familiar pair of golden hues. Her heart basically stopped in surprise. Though she chose not to act any different than she would towards any other patient. "Hello, What can i help you with?" She tried putting on her best smile, but it was weak.. and obviously hurt...

"Hello...Song. I uh-, I came to apologize." The Earth Kingdom clad man's eyes lowered to their shoes in shame, refusing to meet her stare.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Her forced smile began fading, her wall of lowered, revealing how distraught she was.

"I've brought you something to repay you for the whole Ostrich-Horse thing.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Lee, it wasn't the Ostrich-Horse i was upset about... I trusted you.."

'Lee' The name danced into Zuko's head, dragging shame and regret behind it as it spun around, repeating itself over and over, causing a knot to tie in his stomach, dropping deeper out of guilt. "Just-.. Let me show you."

Song nodded, Allowing herself to follow. As she stepped outside a gasp slipped from her lips, She covered her mouth with a single hand, glancing over at Zuko, a ginger smile on his lips as his attention turned back to the herd of Ostrich-horses which were being kept together by a few of the Firelords assistants. "Lee, How did you do this? You shouldn't have done this.. It was only a single Ostrich-Horse." She asked, removing her hand, revealing a smile from disbelief as she shook her head.

"I know.. But all the others are just a gif-" He was cut off by Song, her arms tightly embracing him, head resting against his chest.

"Thank you.."

Zuko could feel himself drowning in guilt, it was to a point he couldn't return the hug. He didn't deserve the thanks.. "Song," He grasped her arms and pulled her away, looking at her directly. "You asked how i did this.. I've lied to you.. I guess to start off, my name isn't Lee.." He released his grip on her arms and took a step away, giving them both space.

Song's brow furrowed, The situation was worse than she presumed. He hadn't only stolen, but he had lied.. He had abused her trust, but yet she had to give him credit for having enough courage to set things straight. "What is it than..?" She was afraid to ask, She was silently praying to the spirits that his name was the only thing he had lied about..

"My name is Zuko." But before he could let another word past his lips he noticed her expression turn.

It didn't take anytime for her to realize who he was. His name had been the only thing she had heard since the war had ended.. "Firelord Zuko." She felt absolutely embarrassed in response to the things she had said to him. All she could do was bow her head in sheer embarassment and shame, "I'm horribly sorry, Firelord.."

Zuko shook his head refusing her apology, "I'm the one who should be apologizing.." He thought for a moment, remembering her nice gesture and allowing he and Iroh to eat with Song and her mother. "Would you let me take you out for lunch or-..?" He cut himself off awkwardly, not completely understanding where he was taking that sentence.

"I would love to get to know the real Zuko." Song agreed with a genuine smile, Her head picked up, her eyes meeting his. she took a step towards him and stood on the tip of her toes, pressing a small, meaningful kiss to his cheek, which Zuko quickly returned to her lips. The knot that was earlier found in Zuko's stomach had unraveled and vanished, leaving behind a warm, soft feeling that was quickly spreading, heating his cheeks and pulling a smile to his lips.


End file.
